A Night in the Life
by hufflepuff625
Summary: One-shot of Adrian and Sydney's new life with little Declan. Total fluff guaranteed to give cavities.


**So, this is my first story on this site. I love these two so much and couldn't resist writing this one-shot of their happily ever after. These characters belong to Richelle Mead, along with anything you recognize. Please read and review!**

A cry split the silence of the night and woke Sydney up from her dreamless sleep. Letting out a little groan, she was about to roll out of bed before a hand stopped her. Looking over at the person attached to said hand, Sydney was met with the sight of a very sleepy Adrian, his hair mussed more so than usual from sleep. "I got him, go back to bed," Adrian mumbled to her, before crawling out of bed himself and heading out the door of their bedroom.

Despite the fact that Declan was one of the world's best babies and usually all smiles, he had a habit of waking up at exactly one o'clock each night, very unhappy about one thing or another. Since she was more used to waking up at random hours because of the Alchemists, Sydney usually got up with Declan and stayed with him until he fell asleep again. Tonight she was more than happy to let Adrian take over though, as her first day of classes had been today, and despite the fact that she was over the moon at actually getting to go to college, first days were always rough. Sydney knew it would only be a matter of time before she was able to get into the swing of things and get up with Declan again but tonight was not that night. Snuggling back into the covers, Sydney closed her eyes just as Declan's cries started to quiet down.

. . .

Waking up suddenly, Sydney reached for Adrian beside her, wanting to reassure herself that he was still beside her and everything was how it should be. Fumbling with the covers for a moment, panic surged through her system as her hands were met with air and cool sheets. A quick look confirmed what she already knew; that Adrian wasn't next to her in bed. Looking back at the clock on the bedside table, it revealed that it was three in the morning, more than enough time for Adrian to have calmed down Declan and gotten him to go to sleep again. Terror and adrenaline now pounding through her veins in equal measure, Sydney ripped off the covers and tore down the stairs to Declan's room.

Opening the door, Sydney let out a long breath as the sight in front of her registered. There was Adrian, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, fast asleep with Declan snuggled contently in his arms. Sagging against the threshold in relief, Sydney couldn't help but admire the view. The full moon shone in through the window, shinning down on her two boys, and giving her just enough light to see by. Looking at Adrian now, no one would be able to tell that he used to be a drunken party boy who never really took responsibility for his actions. Even with the amount of faith Sydney had in him, she was still shocked sometimes to see how easily he had adjusted to being a parent.

Neither of them had really known what to expect when they had accepted the responsibility Neil had given to them, but every day they were getting better and finding new reasons to love the little boy that had been introduced into their lives. Adrian, in particular, had gotten very good at understanding what was wrong with Declan when he did cry. Even though he wasn't using spirit anymore, he still seemed to be able to read people and there was no doubt that skill came in handy when dealing with a crying baby who couldn't actually tell them what was wrong with him. It wasn't easy at first, not with everything that had changed and everything they needed to adjust to, but looking back on it now, Sydney wouldn't trade those experiences for the world. She finally had a chance at a life she hadn't even realized she wanted, and now that she had it there was no way she was going to let anyone take it from her.

Sydney was roused out of her silent musings but the sight of Adrian waking up. His impossibly green eyes met hers and he gave her his hidden smile, the one he saved for her that seemed to light up the room. An answering smiled curled up Sydney's lips without a thought. Adrian stood up and gently laid Declan down in his crib before walking over to Sydney and wrapping his arms around her waist. Laying his forehead on hers, he jokingly whispered, "Shouldn't you be sleeping off your first day of learning right now?"

"I would be, but when I woke up and you weren't there I wanted to make sure everything was okay," she gently whispered back.

Looking down at her, Adrian seemed to sense what she wasn't saying. Waking up without him beside her had made her question if the life they had was some amazing dream and her real life as a robot Alchemist was the true reality. Neither one of them wanted to bring this up though, despite the fact that they both realized the other knew what had really gone through Sydney's head. Instead, Adrian pressed his lips against Sydney's in a brief, but sweet, kiss and told her, "Let's go back to bed, you have school in the morning and, knowing Declan, he is going to be up bright and early."

Nodding, Sydney stepped out of Adrian's embrace before linking her fingers with his and leading him up the stairs to their tower bedroom. Snuggling back into the covers, Sydney curled up next to Adrian; her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, their hands linked on his chest. Adrian said softly, "Goodnight, love," before pressing a kiss onto the crown of her head.

Burrowing closer to him, Sydney hummed a bit in contentment before responding, "Goodnight."

Gradually, both of them drifted off into an easy sleep, comforted by each other's presence and the knowledge that when they woke in the morning this life would still be theirs.


End file.
